


Super Self Indulgent Threeway

by thatACDCchick



Series: Super Self Indulgent Smut [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A Single Tentacle, Aftercare, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatACDCchick/pseuds/thatACDCchick
Summary: Angel Dust is tired of Alastor's shadow being the only one to have fun.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust, shadowdust
Series: Super Self Indulgent Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572121
Comments: 11
Kudos: 467





	Super Self Indulgent Threeway

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I'll write a RadioDust fic that isn't smut-centered. But until then, have this!

“Al~. C’mon, baby, will ya look at me fer once?” 

Angel’s voice cut through the Radio Demon’s thoughts, drawing a sigh from his lips before crimson eyes dragged themselves away from his book to gaze upon the all too pretty pout the porn star was wearing. “Just what could be the matter, my dear?” He asked, unamused that his reading was being interrupted more so than usual. 

How many weeks has it been since he was first pulled into Angel’s room with the spider demon demanding that Alastor use more of his trickery on him.  _ ‘I haven’t cum that much in ages!’  _ Angel claimed.  _ ‘It’ll just be our little secret~. No one’s gotta know~.’  _

The Radio Demon had been more than reluctant to give in, but it wasn’t just Angel begging for the fun. His own shadow, the being he gave life to himself, had been insistent on returning to its Angel. Even  _ after  _ the night spent in the Boo Box for disobeying Alastor, still it whined and chittered needily. In the name of peace and quiet, Alastor had given in and allowed the two to copulate regularly. 

At least it made them happy… until now, it seemed.

“Ya look so lonely in that chair, Al~. Why don’t ya come join us, huh?” Angel purred, a finger crooking to beckon the elder closer as he knelt on all fours.

“I am quite content right here, Angel. Would you two kindly finish your business so that I may be on my way?” He sighed and adjusted the monocle over his eye.

From the corner of his eye, Alastor saw pink eyes rolling before the other reached out and took hold of the arm of the chair to pull him in closer to the bed, turning him along the way so he was given a full view of the position the two were in. “Must you really?”

His shadow was knelt right behind Angel, dark claws that were all too similar to Alastor’s own holding those slender hips up as the creature thrusted slow and lazy. The moment its master was facing them, it gave a wide, smug grin.

“I been thinkin’ okay?”

“A shocking turn of events,” Alastor interrupted. “Shall I inform the presses?”

Angel gave a huff and braced two of his hands against the chair as if to keep it in place. “I think we both know ya don’t have ta be here in the room while our lil buddy has his way with me. I’ve seen how he goes off on his own. And even that first night he snuck in here and started playin’ with my ass you weren’t in here.”

Alastor’s grin was stiff and ears perked high against his antlers. “Is there some sort of point you are trying to make, Angel?”

“I think~,” the other purred, a pair of fingers walking their way up along the arm of the chair, “that you  _ wanna  _ be in here. Yer enjoyin’ the sight o’ this guy fuckin’ me night after night.” The last word was punctuated by a slender finger tapping the tip of Alastor’s nose.

The deer demon twitched ever so slightly away from the touch to his face. “That is utterly preposterous! How… what…. Why in the world would I want to be in here?!” His heart hammered in his chest as a truth he’d been pushing away was at risk of coming to light, even to himself. “I just… want to make sure that this creature does not end up harming you while it is in here!”

“C’mon, Al~. Ya don’t gotta pretend with me~.” Angel grinned as he leaned forward even further, the shadow easily following the spider’s every movement as he pressed a hard, hungry kiss to Alastor’s mouth.

The Radio Demon barely got a grunt out before that wily tongue worked its way into his mouth as if to claim him. He would never admit that Angel almost did. A rough hand gripped Angel by the throat to push him away as another quickly covered his still wet lips. So that was what the spider’s kisses felt like. He’d seen them plenty of times from afar, but never has he actually wanted to experience it for himself. Or at least… he thought he hadn’t.

“Do not….” Alastor growled, his breaths coming heavier through his fingers clenched tight around his jaw.

“Please, baby,” Angel pleaded under the grip to his throat. Desperate hands braced against Alastor’s thighs even as the demon’s finger’s threatened to tighten their hold. “I jus’ wanna taste ya. Jus’... once.”

A shiver coursed its way down Alastor’s spine at the prospect of that proposal. He couldn’t say that he didn’t understand what the spider meant, but still he was not ready to admit how much his body craved it right now. It has been so long since he gave in to what it wanted, particularly once his shadow and Angel started their fun. Perhaps this was why he stuck around in the room every time. Perhaps that was why the feel of Angel’s lips on his own had felt like fire. 

He wasn’t sure anymore. All that Alastor knew was that he didn’t want to push away the spider’s fingers as they undid the fastening on his pants. As the sound of the zipper hit his ears, his eyes fell shut and claws twitched against the soft, pale throat they still held. Only when his cock was pulled free and Angel’s thumb traced the underside from base to tip did he finally make a sound. The groan that rose from his lips sounded alien to his ears, his eyes were glowing bright when he finally opened them to look at the spider.

“You will behave,” he hissed through tightly clenched teeth as he undid the tie he had been wearing from around his neck and wrapped it carefully around those mismatched eyes.

“I will, baby. I’ll be good jus’ fer you,” Angel promised, the seductive purr was gone from his voice and in its place there was a tremor of excitement. “I’ll be yer good boy.”

Once sure the knot was nice and tight, he brought his thumb up from Angel’s Adam’s apple to stroke over his bottom lip. That enticing tongue instantly slid out to greet the digit and lips parted to eagerly chase after it as Alastor guided the spider’s head down into his lap. The porn star’s muffled moan drowned out the noise Alastor made in the back of his throat the moment heat enveloped his arousal. Though he was flaccid at first, once Angel started to suck him off, that changed in an instant. The Radio Demon slid himself forward slightly in the chair and leaned his head back, simply enjoying the sensation as it was such a rarity for him to genuinely  _ want  _ something like this. 

‘ _ It must be the rut. That accursed time _ ,’ the Overlord told himself as the tingly heat spread through his groin. 

Finally, he peeked his eye open when he felt Angel’s moans buzzing through his shaft and noticed that the shadow, who had gone temporarily forgotten while it allowed Angel to entice its master, had begun its ministrations from behind the spider once more. 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” He said idly to the creature as a gentle hand caressed the back of Angel’s head to act as a contrast to the rough pounding and sharp talons digging into the spider’s hips.

The shadow’s grin spread wider, giving Alastor all the answer he needed in those ink-like features before it leaned forward to sink its teeth into Angel’s shoulder. The porn star trembled and gave a choked moan around Alastor’s cock but didn’t stop sucking the elder demon. Though he’s never paid attention to the rumors of the man’s skills, he was beginning to understand his popularity. Even with the blindfold covering his eyes, Angel’s features were objectively beautiful and there could be no doubt in how eager he was to be sucking on Alastor’s cock.

The Radio Demon’s expression was almost affectionate as he watched plump, wet lips taking him all the way in and occasionally that tongue lap over him. Ahhh, it would almost be a shame to disrupt the spider’s fun… almost. Still, as the creeping boredom from sitting there letting himself be sucked off prickled through the pleasure, he grasped his hand to the nape of Angel’s neck and shoved him all the way down onto his cock. Forcing him to deep-throat the thickness until Angel was struggling to come up from air. It wasn’t until tears streamed down soft cheeks from under the blindfold and the man’s body was trembling that he loosened his claws to allow Angel to come back up for much needed air.

“Such a beautiful expression, my dear~. You enjoyed that didn’t you?” Alastor purred, the previously rough hand now stroking through the tears on a cheek as he leaned forward to lick up the saltiness soaking the other. With ragged, heated breaths against his ear, Alastor peeked down when the chittering from his shadow alerted him to the wet stain now sitting between Angel’s legs. “Oh, my! You truly are a naughty boy, aren’t you? Did swallowing me whole truly make you climax, my dear? Tsk, tsk, tsk. I do not remember giving you permission to do such a thing. What happened to being a good boy for me?”

With Alastor’s grin back in place, he finally deemed it safe to push the blindfold down from teary eyes. “I’m sorry,” the spider managed to stammer through the mess on his face. “I’m so sorry, Al. I promise I didn’t mean to cum like that.”

“I did not ask for an apology, Angel, but since you are so intent on giving one…,” Alastor shooed back the shadow and, ignoring the whine from Angel at the loss of the creature’s cock, pulled the spider forward and turned his body so that his back was pressing to Alastor’s chest. “Put me inside.”

Angel looked over his shoulder and down at Alastor, face reddening as he adjusted himself in the man’s lap and reached down to take hold of the dripping cock he’d been sucking on just moments before. It was a bit of a struggle to keep his smile in place given the adrenaline still pumping through his system and just how turned on he was for once, but he let himself focus on holding Angel’s legs open to keep from losing control for a second time that night. 

Once the spider was seated firmly on him, Alastor gestured with a claw to beckon the creature waiting oh so patiently for its turn. “Now my shadow.”

“Wha-?” Angel tried to get out, but the dark figure was already slotting itself between spread thighs and rubbing the dripping head of its cock against him. “A-Al, I dunno… if it’ll fit.”

“Is that indignation I hear, Angel? Are you going to deny this poor creature his apology after you soiled the sheets before it had a chance to finish?”

A shiver rocked through Angel and a hand came up to grip the shadow’s shoulder to brace himself as he was stuffed even fuller. It was an odd sensation on Alastor’s end, feeling the inky blackness coalesced into such a solid form, almost feeling alive and real against his own cock. 

“Hurt… it fuckin’ hurts, Al,” Angel whimpered, fresh tears dripping down his face.

“Hmmmm, I will allow you mercy just this once, in that case.” Mostly because Alastor too needed a moment to adjust to the tightness squeezing down on him. All too soon, though, Angel was squirming and wiggling his hips, trying to thrust himself along the pair of cocks. Crimson eyes clenched shut and the elder demon summoned what control he had to dig his claws into slender thighs while his shadow took hold of those rolling hips to stop them in their tracks. “I did not… tell you to begin, my dear. Since you insist on being so defiant, I will have to take measures.”

A claw traced against the drops of blood beginning to well up on pale fur and flesh and up from the tiny space left between the bed and Alastor’s legs slithered a tentacle. When Angel saw the tentacle, he let off a whimper and dug fingers into flesh, darkness and fabric alike. 

“Not inside, anythin’ but inside,” he pleaded and though Alastor didn’t know inside  _ where  _ exactly, still he obliged by simply having the appendage wrap tightly around the base of the spider’s cock.

“There. This will keep you from taking too much pleasure for yourself, yes?” Alastor asked as Angel gave a jerk against the sudden constrictive hold. “You may now move yourself, my dear. And do be good about it, you have kept my shadow waiting for its release for quite some time now.”

Claws gripped the other’s jaw to turn his face, giving him a good look at the shadowy features hovering before him. Though its eyes were mere swirling pits barely visible in its three-dimensional form, Angel’s hazy mind imagined them swimming with emotion. “S-Sorry… here… lemme make it up ta ya, lil buddy,” the porn star panted with a pair of arms wrapping around the creature’s neck to pull it forward into a kiss. A sound almost akin to a moan rose between the two as Angel began to move his body in rocking, rolling motions in order to build some sort of friction against the lengths stuffing him. When Angel pulled back, saliva dripped from his bottom lip, connecting it to the shadow’s dripping tongue. “I wish… I could kiss ya… Al.”

“You focus on your task, my dear. You will get your chance to kiss me once you have taken care of this creature and myself,” the Radio Demon said as he began to help Angel’s body better move against them.

“Promise?” asked the spider, his voice hitching as the friction began to build further. With the tentacle clenched tight around the base of his bobbing cock, however, he couldn’t reach that high he so desperately craved. 

Alastor’s gaze came just over the other’s shoulder, able to meet with his shadow’s eyes as they worked in tandem to move the body writhing between them. He could feel inner walls beginning to tighten up around him as Angel continued to chase his climax and began to rock himself up to meet the thrusts. Even as Angel’s moans and screams drowned out most of the sounds escaping Alastor’s throat and the little noises the shadow made as it found pleasure in tormenting Angel Dust, still the Radio Demon felt himself winding tighter and tighter. When he came, he hid his expression and the curse that wanted to burst from his mouth by sinking his teeth right into the junction of the spider’s neck and shoulder. 

Angel jerked in reaction to the sudden pain, fluid beginning to trickle out and smear on Alastor’s pants but still the porn star didn’t stop moving. He was being punished enough by being denied any orgasm until both demon and shadow were satisfied and didn’t feel like pushing his luck any further. After what felt like an eternity, both sets of hands guiding Angel’s body came to a stop to hold him still on the cocks inside him and a dark, inky fluid leaked out to mingle with the milky white semen dripping from the spider’s hole. 

Though Alastor and his shadow were finished at last, Angel gave a needy whine and struggled against the hold. “Wait… I need ta cum. Please, Al? Please let me cum again,” he begged as a hand tried to pry the tentacle from his cock.

A low, hoarse chuckle rumbled against his ear. “My darling Angel is being greedy again, is he?” If Angel were to listen closely, he’d hear just how out of breath the Radio Demon was, but it seemed the spider’s mind was too lost in the haze of lust to pay attention. “Well, I suppose since did such a good job~.” Carefully, Alastor maneuvered Angel’s shaking legs so they rested on the edge of the bed and gestured to the shadow. “Put that mouth of yours to use, you. Can’t you see how swollen our Angel has gotten?”

With a few clicks emanating from shadowy teeth, the creature moved to finally remove itself from Angel’s abused hole in order to kneel down between slender thighs dotted with pinpricks of blood from where Alastor’s claws had cut into him.

“Oh, fuck. Oh, God dammit. Thank ya so much, Al,” Angel cried out in relief the moment that dark mouth was on him, moving to get off of the elder’s cock but finding himself locked in place by his waist. 

“No, no. You stay right here. Keep me nice and warm while you enjoy yourself,” Alastor grinned up at the spider when he looked back in confusion.

Angel would have replied had his cock not been in the middle of being engulfed by a creature of literal darkness. It was still such a strange thing to look down and see just the barest hint of his arousal within the wispy form, shifting and moving with the tongue that seemed to love how the porn star tasted a little too much. All the same, he had to admit that Alastor’s shadow had gotten pretty damn good at blowing him. It got to a point where no matter how hard he gripped onto the antlers branching up between dark ears, he just couldn’t keep himself still. Particularly with Alastor’s cock still buried inside him, pressing right against his most sensitive spots so that it felt like he was being attacked from the front and back. 

Alastor watched in fascination at the spider arched and squirmed on his lap with three of his hands buried down between his knees to keep the shadow from going too far. His hands stroked along Angel’s sweaty fur, a claw occasionally tracing out one of the heart shaped markings on his back, arms and shoulders. Even from this position, he was objectively quite fascinating to look at. 

The elder demon was distracted enough by the sheer display right on top of him that he barely noticed that his cock had swelled back up to half-hardness. It should have been a clue that this wasn’t, indeed, a rut that drove him to fuck Angel, but that was a thought he wasn’t interested in persuing at the moment. Not when Angel had just begun to fuck himself against the length spearing him and the shadow blowing him.

The orgasm hit Angel hard and quick, his body stiffening for a good minute as the little hooked claws that acted as his toes (thanks, Satan), dug into the sheets before finally his entire form went boneless and collapsed back on Alastor.

“Did that feel good, my dear?” Alastor asked with a hand stroking through mussed hair as the other carefully removed himself from the spider’s entrance.

Angel was utterly breathless still, mind numb and only able to direct him to nod his head against the elder’s shoulder. Once the shadow had finished licking him clean, he closed his legs for the first time in ages and stiffly moved on Alastor’s lap to curl up against him. It was quite the feat given how tall the spider was, but once comfortable, the shadow carefully draped Angel’s favorite blanket over his shivering form. 

“Hey… ya still owe me, Al.” It was the first thing Angel managed to say, voice hoarse from screaming in pleasure. 

Alastor chuckled and carefully held the other. He didn’t even mind the way Angel’s many fingers were tracing and playing with the lines of his suit. “And just what do you mean by that, my dear?”

“Ya promised, remember? When ya came, yer supposed ta give me a kiss,” the spider pouted in reply with mismatched eyes looking up from where his head was nestled against Alastor’s shoulder.

Another laugh, this one letting out some of the affection bottled up inside him. Normally he would shove these feelings away and slink into isolation. Forcing his shadow to deal with it all for him; but seeing as the creature has disappeared to blend somewhere into the darkness that had fallen in the room and perhaps because he was allowing himself to indulge for once, Alastor allowed himself to bask in the soft glow between himself and Angel Dust. 

“I suppose you are right, my dear,” he admitted, a claw tipping under the spider’s chin to tilt his face up enough to give him that kiss. 

Alastor isn’t sure just how long it’s been since he kissed someone. Even during those accursed times out of the year when his body’s needs outweighed his desires to stay well away from sex, he didn’t let those he chose to partner with kiss him. Yet here he was cupping Angel’s cheek, caressing it even as he locked lips with the porn star. 

“Whatever spell you are weaving over me… I am unsure of whether I want you to stop,” he finally said once they parted.

Angel’s face was dusted a light pink, similar to the designs on his fur, as he duckedh is face down to nestle under Alastor’s chin. “Even if I knew any kinda magic like that… I’d be sayin’ right back at ya, big guy. I dunno what it is yer doin’ ta me through your shadow… but I don’t hate it. Whatever this is.”

  
“ _ Through _ my shadow?” Alastor asked once he managed to process just what the other was saying. However it was too late as the spider had already drifted off and was snoring peacefully. A sigh escaped the Radio Demon. That would just be yet another thing for him to deal with at a later date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I don't really have any plans for a part four as of yet. So unless I come up with something later on down the line, I hope everyone enjoys this ending to my self indulgence.
> 
> Also, you can all thank @Strawberry_Plmp for having the galaxy brain idea for part three to be a threeway. <3


End file.
